Last recording
by Black Time
Summary: " aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang cho kyuhyun. maafkan aku, kumohon kembalilah padaku."/KYUMIN


**LAST RECORDING ( ONESHOOT )**

Author : park yangcho

main cast : cho kyuhyun , lee sungmin

genre : angst

rating : K+

summary : " aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang cho kyuhyun bukan sahabat, maafkan aku, kumohon kembalilah padaku"

~~~ last recording~~~

**LEE SUNGMIN POV**

udara dingin dan salju menemaniku di malam ini. disinilah aku , sendiri di tempat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. cho kyuhyun. sahabatku sekaligus orang yang pernah aku sakiti karena ego ku yang terlalu besar. 22 tahun yang lalu , saat aku berumur 5 tahun dan kyuhyun yang masih berumur 3 tahun. di taman ini aku bertemu dengannya yang sedang menangis. hah.. aku selalu tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian itu. saat dimana kita berdua masih sangat polos dan tidak saling kenal , yang pada akhirnya hubungan antara kami menjadi sangat dekat karena aku memberikan sesuatu untuknya.

**FLASHBACK**

"hiks umma hiks bagaimana cara kyunie pulang hiks...kyunie takut" namja kecil yang memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan nama 'kyunie' menangis dengan kencang di atas tanah taman kecil itu. dia memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lutut yangcho#plakk maksudnya diantara lututnya sendiri.

" hey gwaenchana ?" namja kecil lain berdiri tepat didepan kyunie yang sedang menagis dengan sedihnya. kyunie mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa namja yang ada di depannya itu.

" hiks"

" hey kenapa kau malah menangis lagi ? ada apa hm ?" kini namja kecil itu berlutut dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah kyunie .

" kyunie hiks jatuh...hiks dan sekarang lutut hiks kyunie berdarah" jawab kyunie masih terisak

" lalu ? oh iya aku lee sungmin tapi kau bisa memanggilku minnie. sudahlah jangan menangis kyunie , eh benarkan namamu kyunie ?" minnie menunjukan muka polosnya tapi sangat imut.

" ne. namaku cho kyuhyun hiks tapi kau bisa memanggilku kyunie hiks "

" sudahlah uljima kyunie. tenangkan diri kyunie dulu baru cerita pada minnie." kyuhyun menghela napas berat , lalu menghentikan tangisnya.

" sudah tenang ?" tanya sungmin

" ne"

" ayo ceritakan pada minnie, sebenarnya kyunie kenapa ?"

" tadi kyunie bermain balon ditaman. tapi tiba tiba balon kyunie lepas , kyunie langsung berlari untuk mengejar balon itu. tapi kyunie gak hati hati , jadinya kyunie jatuh dan sekarang lutut kyunie berdarah. appo... kyunie gak bisa berdiri gara gara kaki kyunie sakit."

sungmin menatap kyunie dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'lalu setelah itu apa?' . kyuhyun yang tahu maksud dari tatapan sungmin segera melanjutkan ucapannya.

" kyunie mau pulang , tapi kyunie gak bisa jalan , berdiri saja susah apalagi berjalan. rumah kyunie sebenarnya tidak jauh sih, tapi tetap saja susah jalannya. dan sekarang sudah hampir malam. kyunie takut umma khawatir karena kyunie belum pulang.'' kyuhyun tertunduk lesu

" arraseo kyunie gak usah takut, minnie mau bantu kyunie pulang kok." sungmin tersenyum lembut kearah kyuhyun

" eh ? jinjja ?" kyuhyun menatap sungmin dengan mata berbinar binar seperti ada matahari yang tersesat dan masuk kematanya*abaikan*

" ne tentu saja. kajja." diulurkan tangan sungmin untuk membantu kyuhyun berdiri. dengan senang hati kyuhyun menerima tangan itu dan dengan perlahan berdiri dari duduknya.

" cha , sekarang kyunie tunjukan dimana rumah kyunie" kyuhyun mengangguk.

mereka berjalan dengan sangat lamban. tentu saja sangat lamban bahkan mereka lebih lamban dari ddangkoma kura kura yesung oppa*dihajar yesung*. mereka berjalan dengan hati hati, hingga tidak terasa sudah berada di depan rumah kyuhyun.

" yeyy ! akhirnya kyunie bisa sampai dirumah juga. gomawo minnie hyung."

" eh ? kenapa kau memanggil minnie dengan sebutan hyung ?" sungmin memiringkan kepalanya#kyaa kyeopta

" entahlah. memang umur minnie hyung berapa ?" #jiah kyuhyun pabo, masa manggil orang dengan embel embel hyung tapi gak tau umur orang itu. huuuu babo#prang*dilempar piring neptunus*

" 5 tahun"

" huwaaa ternyata dugaan kyunie bener. minnie hyung lebih tua dari kyunie. umur kyunie masih 3 tahun" dengan semangat 78(?) kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya ke atas menandakan bahwa dia sangat senang -_-

" ne arraseo, sekarang kyunie masuk sana. "

" ne . gomawo minnie hyung karena hyung mau nganterin kyunie"

" ne cheonmaneyo. eh kyunie ini untukmu" sungmin memberikan sebuah benda elektronik berbentuk kotak berwarna hitam dengan satu tombol yang berwarna merah dan satu tombol berwarna hijau. tentu saja bukan handphone, mana ada handphone hanya mempunyai 2 tombol saja*readers: ada kok yang punya tombol cuman 2, yangcho : terserah yangcho nape mau nulis apa*

" apa isi dari benda ini?"

" kyunie tinggal mencet(?) tombol hijau saja jika ingin mengetahui kata kata itu minnie sendiri yang buat. dan itu hanya minnie persembahkan buat temen minnie aja. sebenernya sih rekaman itu mau minnie tunjukan ke temen minnie yang udah temenan sama minnie sejak minnie umur 2 tahun, tapi temen minnie keburu pergi ke luar negeri , jadi minnie kasih itu ke kyunie aja."

" kenapa minnie hyung memberikan benda ini ke kyunie?"

" karena minnie mau kyunie tetep inget minnie dan jadi temen minnie" sungmin tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya

" emang minnie hyung mau kemana ?"

" tidak kemana mana kok, ya siapa tau aja kita gak bisa ketemu lagi kan"

" iya juga sih. tapi kalau kita ketemu lagi. minnie hyung harus janji mau jadi sahabat kyunie"

" ne minnie janji. baiklah annyeong kyunie, minnie pulang dulu ne"

" annyeong minnie hyung"

**FLASHBACK END**

aku kira saat itu kita tak akan bertemu lagi kyu, tapi ternyata kita selalu bertemu ditaman ini bahkan kita jadi sahabat sampai sekarang ini. oh bukan, mungkin dari dulu hingga satu tahun yang lalu. seandainya aku tidak menyakitimu, pasti sekarang kau ada disini dan menemaniku menjadi namjachinguku. apa aku salah jika menyebutmu menjadi namjachinguku ? aku hanya baru sadar kalau aku juga mencintaimu melebihi seorang sahabat.

" kyunie mianhae." lirihku. dan lagi lagi air mataku mengalir saat aku mengingat kenangan kita. terutama kenangan saat kau menyatakan cintamu padaku.

**FLASHBACK**

**lee sungmin POV**

'' hyung saranghae''

apa apaan dia ? apa dia sudah gila eoh ? hey ! aku ini namja dan dia juga namja. apa dia sudah tidak normal ?

" apa maksudmu cho kyuhyun ?" kataku dengan sedikit meninggikan suaraku. jujur saja aku sedikit kesal dengannya. tiba tiba saja dia bilang 'saranghae' tidak masuk akal. aku dan dia memang sudah sahabatan sejak kecil. tapi aku mencintainya hanya sebagai sahabat dan tidak lebih.

" aku mencintaimu minnie hyung. maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" seenak jidat nenek moyangnya dia berkata seperti itu. ingin sekali aku membenturkan kepala itu ke dinding. tapi berhubung dia sahabatku dan aku masih mempunyai rasa kemanusiaan jadi aku memilih untuk tidak melakukannya.

" kyuhyun ah. aku rasa kau salah orang. aku ini sahabatmu dan aku ini.."

" kau namja. iya aku tahu , dan aku tidak salah orang. aku benar benar mencintaimu hyung. kau tahu , semua perhatianmu untukku saat kecil membuat aku merasa sangat special. aku mencintai mu hyung sangat mencintaimu. saranghae." jelas kyuhyun

" tapi kyu... mianhae" aku menundukan kepalaku. aku merasa sangat bersalah karena menolaknya. bersalah untuk apa ? ya karena aku sudah membuat kecewa sahabatku itu. aku benar benar bingung harus jawab apa, karena aku hanya mencintainya sebagai sahabatku.

" maksudmu , kau menolakku ?"

" mian kyu, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku, tidak lebih." aku memegang pundaknya. semoga kyuhyun mengerti maksud dari ucapanku.

" siapa dia?" aku menyeritkan alisku bingung

" siapa apanya maksudmu ?" sungguh aku bingung

" siapa orang yang berhasil merebut hatimu hyung." kyuhyun menatapku lembut sambil tersenyum getir. oh tuhan aku benci dalam situasi seperti ini.

" sunny yang kau maksud ?"

" ne, apa dia orang beruntung itu?" aku memejamkan mataku sambil menghela nafas berat. mungkin ini saatnya aku memberitahu semuanya.

" dia calon tunanganku. aku akan bertunangan 3 hari lagi.'' jawabku datar. kulihat kyuhyun tersenyum lembut padaku sambil menggenggam tanganku. ya tuhan aku pasti sudah sangat menyakiti hatinya. aigoo rasanya aku ingin menangis melihat senyumnya itu. kyu kumohon jangan pura pura tegar dihadapanku, aku tahu hatimu pasti sakit sekali. jeongmal mianhae kyunie.

" semoga kau bahagia dengannya hyung. jangan lupa mengundangku ke acara pertunanganmu. aku pasti datang."

" mianhae kyunie"

" sstt... ini bukan salahmu hyung. kau berhak menentukan pilihanmu sendiri."

" hiks kyunie... jeongmal gomawo kyunie " hancur sudah pertahananku. air mataku sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. tiba tiba tubuhkan merasa hangat dan ada lengan yang melingkar sempurna di pinggangku. ya tuhan ternyata kyuhyun memelukku. entah kenapa rasanya hangat dan sangat tenang.

" uljima hyung. aku baik baik saja. baiklah jaga dirimu baik baik , aku pergi ne. annyeong" dia melepas pelukannya dan berjalan pergi dari ku. kenapa rasanya aku sangat kecewa saat dia melepas pelukannya. aku ingin dipeluk olehmu kyunie.

**lee sungmin POV end**

**FLASHBACK END**

saat itu aku belum menyadari perasaanku kepadamu kyu. aku baru menyadarinya saat kau pergi meninggalkanku tepat saat acara pertunanganku. itu hari terakhir aku melihatmu , tersenyum padaku , berbicara padaku. setelah itu kau seperti hilang ditelan bumi. selama setahun ini aku mencarimu. tapi aku tidak menemukanmu. kau hanya memberikanku benda elektronik yang pernah aku berikan padamu 22 tahun yang lalu saat kita pertama bertemu. benda yang sama namun isi yang berbeda.

**FLASHBACK**

setelah 2 jam melangsungkan acara pertuananganku bersama sunny , akhirnya acara ini selesai juga. aku terus mencari kyuhyun di gedung ini. kemana dia ? bukankah dia bilang kalau dia akan datang kesini ? tiba tiba mataku menemukan sosok yang aku cari dari tadi. cho kyuhyun. dia menghampiriku sambil tersenyum lebar. aku tahu dibalik senyum itu pasti dia menyimpan rasa sakit dihatinya. sekali lagi , kumohon maaafkan aku kyunie.

" chukkae hyung, akhirnya kau mempunyai pendamping untuk hidupmu"

" ne gomawo kyunie." kenapa jadi secanggung ini ?

" ini untukmu" kulihat benda itu, bukankah itu benda yang pernah aku berikan saat kami masih kecil.

" itu kan"

" ne ini alat perekam yang pernah hyung berikan padaku saat pertama kali kita bertemu. kau ingat kan ?"

" tentu saja aku ingat"

" apa isinya ?" aku berasa seperti de javu. dulu kyuhyun yang bertanya seperti ini padaku, tapi sekarang aku yang bertanya padanya.

" kau hanya perlu memencet tombol hijau itu hyung"

" arraseo aku tahu. gomawo atas hadiahmu." aku tersenyum lembut padanya. dia juga membalas senyumanku dengan senyum menawannya. senyum itu , aku bukan melihat kebahagiaan dari sana, melainkan kekecewaan.

" hyung." dia menggenggam tanganku

" ne"

" aku akan pindah dari korea dan menetap diluar negeri. mungkin tidak akan balik ke korea lagi."

" mwo ? kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?"

" aku rasa itu tidak perlu. dengar , kau sudah mempunyai sunny. jaga dia. kau tidak perlu memikirkan aku lagi. arraseo ?"

" tapi kau sahabatku kyu. bagaimana jika aku merindukanmu." mataku mulai memanas

" sering seringlah mendengarkan rekamanku jika kau merindukanku."

" kyu.." aku kehabisan kata kata saat ini. rasa sesak merambat di dadaku.

" saranghae hyung. jeongmal saranghae. aku tahu kau mencintai sunny tapi meskipun seperti itu aku tetap mencintaimu sebagai seorang lee sungmin , bukan sahabat."

" kyu..." kumohon jangan lanjutkan obrolan ini. aku tidak kuat

" aku pergi. annyeong" kau membungkukkan badanmu dan pergi dari gedung ini. tapi aku tidak bisa mengejarmu. rasanya terlalu sakit dibagian ...hatiku.

**FLASBACK END**

itu terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu. setelah itu aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. saat kepergianmu ke luar negeri, aku selalu merindukanmu. dan saat aku merindukanmu aku pasti mendengarkan suaramu lewat alat perekam ini. kyuhyun ah, aku mencintaimu . aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang cho kyuhyun, bukan sahabat. jika kau bisa mendengarku, bisakah kau kesini sebentar ? aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku ini lalu memelukmu. kumohon kembalilah padaku.

~~~~last recording~~~~

ku pencet tombol hijau untuk mendengar rekaman dari kyuhyun. saat aku menekan tombol itu , aku mendengar suara orang bernyanyi . itu cho kyuhyun. itu kyunie ku yang sedang bernyanyi.

cho kyuhyun jeongmal bogoshipoyo... saranghae gwa mianhae

**Jeormeun naren jeormeumeul moreugo**

**Saranghal ttaen sarangi boiji anhanne**

**Hajiman ije dwidoraboni**

**Urin jeormgo seoro sarangeul haetguna**

**Nunmul gateun siganui gang wie**

**Tteonaeryeoganeun geon han dabarui chueok**

**Geureoke ije dwidoraboni**

**Jeormeumdo sarangdo aju sojunghaetguna**

** .com**

**Eonjenganeun uri dasi mannari**

**Eodiro ganeunji amudo moreujiman**

**Eonjenganeun uri dasi mannari**

**Heeojin moseup idaero..  
.com**

**Jeormeun naren jeormeumeul ijeotgo**

**Saranghal ttaen sarangi heunhaeman boyeonne**

**Hajiman ije saenggakhae boni**

**Urin jeormgo seoro sarangeul haetguna**

**Eonjenganeun uri dasi mannari**

**Eodiro ganeunji amudo moreujiman**

**Eonjenganeun uri dasi mannari**

**heeojin moseup idaero..**

**Eonjengan uri dasi mannari  
.com**

**Eonjengan uri dasi mannari**

**Idaero idaero**

**Eonjenganeun uri dasi mannari**

**Eodiro ganeunji amudo moreujiman**

**Eonjenganeun uri dasi mannari**

**Heeojin moseup idaero..**

**minnie hyung saranghae.**

**END**

**annyeonghaseyo ! mianhae readers, ff ini terlalu gaje. yangcho juga bingung mau bikin yang kayak gimana. ini murni dari otak lemot yangcho. yang udah baca, tolong di review ne ^^.**

**ghamsahamnida *bow***


End file.
